


Rare Coexistence

by Alice_07_2002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, canonverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_07_2002/pseuds/Alice_07_2002
Summary: ☆Historia escrita para un intercambio navideño del grupo "Kepp Calm and Love Sakuatsu" para Beth Write ☆Por obra de Suna, Sakusa y Atsumu terminan pasando juntos la cuarentena, pero las cosas no van tan mal como esperaban
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintaro [Fondo]
Kudos: 4





	Rare Coexistence

Sakusa y Atsumu eran muy diferentes, sus maneras de ser eran absolutamente opuestas, pero aun así, de alguna manera que solo Suna puede entender, terminaron en el mismo apartamento toda la cuarentena.

Atsumu había estado buscando un lugar donde pasar la cuarentena, su casa en Hyoogo por supuesto que no era una opción, estar encerrado con sus padres por dios sabe cuánto tiempo, eso jamás, se volvería loco. La otra opción sería quedarse con Osamu, como, cabe destacar, había hecho los últimos meses. Pero dada la situación, Suna también había ido hacia allá, y no es que le molestara estar de mal tercio, ni mucho menos arruinando sus momentos, pues era algo que había hecho siempre, pero, de ahí a estar con ellos día y noche, mientras tiene que aguantar que estén en el coqueteo, porque aunque intente evitarlo, siguen en lo mismo, nunca lo haría. Así que Suna se ofreció a buscarle un lugar donde pasar la cuarentena 

Y de alguna manera, había logrado que terminara en el apartamento de nada más y nada menos que Sakusa Kiyoomi, el último todavía no entendía cómo diablos había accedido a aquello, Suna era de tener, y más aún si se juntaba con Komori 

\--Por lo menos con el nivel higiénico de Sakusa no cogerás coronavirus 

Fueron las palabras que Suna le había dicho a Tsumu mientras lo dejaba en el apartamento del ex-jugador de Itachiyama 

\--Te lo aviso desde ahora Miya, de esta casa solo se sale a buscar víveres, la ropa con la que saliste, se deja a un lado para pasar por un profundo lavado, no se sale sin cubre bocas, te bañas nada más llegar, te tienes que bañar por lo menos dos veces al día, desin- 

\--¡Espera! Espera, espera, espera ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Un hospital? ¿Porque diablos seguiría todas esas instrucciones ridículas? 

Sakusa lo miró con cara de molestia, tomo su pomo de desinfectante en spray, y se lo roció a Atsumu en la cara 

\--¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo?! 

\--Mi casa, mis normas, sino quieres estar aquí, la puerta está abierta, aunque no sé donde podrás quedarte a estas alturas, porque la mayoría de los hoteles ya están cerrados, y no pienso enfermarme ni vivir en un lugar poco higiénico por tu culpa 

\--Te odio 

\--El sentimiento es mutuo 

Sakusa le sonrió con frialdad mientras Atsumu hacía un pequeño berrinche en voz baja, el cual, Omi ignoró para seguir explicando las reglas de higiene, dicha explicación duró por lo menos 1 horas más, Tsumu juraba que nunca había escuchado a Sakusa hablar tanto, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado, pero cuando se trataba de salud, podía hablar hasta más que un médico 

Atsumu y Kiyoomi no es que se llevaran mal, bueno, si se llevaban mal, pero desde el punto de vista de sus compañeros de equipo, su amistad, porque si, por muy raro que fuera, se consideraban amigos-Aunque el pelinegro nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta- , era un poco rara. Desde el punto de vista de una persona que no pasan mucho tiempo con ellos, podría parecer que es una amistad unilateral, Atsumu siempre encima del de ojos negros, molestándolo, llamándolo por apodos raros e invitándolo en algunas ocasiones al local de su hermano a comer Onigiris, invitaciones que siempre resultaban rechazadas. Pero, para los integrantes de MSBY sabían que esto no era del todo cierto, Kiyomi a su manera también le gustaba sacar de sus casillas al mayor de los Miya, competir contra él, y algunas veces, en las tantas invitaciones "fallidas" que el armador había hecho, Sakusa había terminado apareciendo en el local con la excusa "ya no me quedaban ingredientes para hacer la cena" obvia mentira para cualquiera que le conociese un poco. Además, de que se preocupaba mucho por el rubio, como la vez que calló en un partido por un mal pie, y Omi fue el primero en llegar a él y se notaba muy preocupado, por suerte, solo había sido una caída simple que no pasó a mayores. Pero aun así, eran contadas las veces que todo eso pasaba, pues la mayoría del tiempo era insultos sin sentido, molestias por parte de Kiyoomi y berrinches de Atsumu, tanto que no aguantaban estar en el mismo lugar solos por mucho tiempo 

Por lo que, Osamu se preguntaba "¿que estaba pensando Rin al hacer que esos dios vivieran junto? ¿Quería que explotara el lugar o qué?" 

Pero muy contrario a sus expectativas, la convivencia entre ambos, por lo menos el primer mes había sido "pacífica" solo una pelea por aquí y por allá, y unos cuantos regaños de Kiyoomi, aunque, el pelinegro se sorprendía de lo higiénico que podía ser el rubio si se lo proponía, además, de que, para su asombro, era bastante ordenado y pulcro con su apariencia, por parte del rubio, había sido una sorpresa el compartir gustos por algunos programas y mangas con el pelinegro, pues, se imaginaba a Sakusa más bien como el aburrido que no hace nada de esto, sin embargo, se habían leído juntos una gran cantidad de manga de peleas, y hasta habían hablado pacíficamente sobre el tema, eso hasta que se dieron cuenta de que su personaje favorito era diferente y comenzaron a pelear. E incluso, habían hecho ejercicios juntos algunas veces la rutina de ejercicios que les había dejado el entrenador. Aunque a Tsumu le había costado un poco convencerlo 

\--¡Vamos! 

\--Me niego 

Atsumu llevaba ya tres días intentando que Sakusa hiciera ejercicio con él, pero el pelinegro simplemente seguía negándose. No es que no hiciese ejercicio, porque para él, a pesar de estar en cuarentena, era muy importante mantener su cuerpo en forma, solo que lo hacía tranquilamente en su cuarto, Atsumu, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, ya que le parecía muy aburrido ejercitarse solo, antes siempre había tenido a Osamu para hacer todas esas cosas con él, pero dada la circunstancia, solo tenía a Omi, y se encargaría de lograr que lo acompañara 

\--¿Porque te sigues negando? 

\--Porque no quiero hacer ejercicio contigo, tengo que soportarte todo el bendito día, déjame en paz aunque sea para eso 

Cabe destacar, que en contra de todo pronóstico, Kiyoomi se había vuelto bastante "hablador" estos días para más cosas que solo hablar de higiene. No es que iniciase una conversación, ni que se abriera mucho, pero por lo menos mantenía una conversación decente con Atsumu, y ahora un simple "no" se había convertido en una larga explicación 

\--Pero hay ejercicios que no puedes hacer solo 

\--Todos los ejercicios de la rutina que nos dejó el entrenador puedo hacerlo perfectamente por mi cuenta 

\--¡Pero es aburrido! 

\--No lo es 

\--¡No quiero hacerlo solo! 

\--No lo hagas 

\--Bueno-- Atsumu pensó en algo que quizás funcionaría con Kiyoomu-- Entonces no lo haré--El pelinegro o miro con una ceja alzada-- Pero entonces mi cuerpo va a perder completamente la forma y no podré jugar nada más termine la cuarentena y será tu culpa 

Sakusa simplemente lo ignoro 

\--¿¡No vas a decir nada?! 

\--Porque por mucho que te quejes y digas eso vas a seguir entrenando-- Lo miro a los ojos-- El Voleibol es demasiado importante para ti como para hacer eso 

Atsumu se quedó mudo, el pelinegro lo conocía, y lo conocía bastante bien, y no tenía idea en que momento había comenzado a prestarle atención, quizás, para cualquier persona que pasase un poco de tiempo con él, esto sería obvio, pero por alguna razón, le sorprendía y le alegraba que Sakusa lo conociera tan bien en ese aspecto 

\--Pero si dejas de insistir--el pelinegro volvió du vista al libro que había estado leyendo--Supongo que podríamos entrenar juntos de vez en cuando 

Atsumu sonrió ampliamente y se tiró encima de Omi para abrazarlo 

\--¡Quítate! ¡Qué asco! 

Y así, Tsumu consiguió hacer su rutina de ejercicio junto a Sakusa de vez en cuando, un de vez en cuando que iba en aumento 

Aunque el rubio todavía no entendía porque, su personalidad cuando estaba con Kiyoomi, era muy parecida a cuando estaba jugando Voleibol, ni porque abrazarlo se sentía como hacer un pase genial 

Para Tsumu había sido un mes, en contra de todo lo que podía imaginar, bastante divertido 

Para Sakusa, había sido un mes-y nunca lo admitiría- bastante agradable 

Eso hasta que toco salir de compras... 

El mes entero, les había durado la comida, pues, Sakusa había comprado muchísimas cosas para no tener que salir en el mayor tiempo posible, Osamu les había mandado varias cosas también y Atsumu había comprado algunas -demasiadas- chuches, pero ya habían acabado con todo. 

\--Bien, tu sales, buscas todo lo que puedas de comida, sin cosas innecesarias-- lo miro acusante, refiriéndose a las chuches-- y vuelves aquí corriendo, te quitas la ropa, la metes en ese saco negro de allá-- señalo a un saco en balcón-- te bañas, te desinfectas, y todo bien, por mientras yo- 

\--¿Porque me etas dando instrucciones como si fuera un circuito de carreras? 

\--Es un circuito de carreras, una carrera que si no sigues todos los pasos te puede llevar a la muerte 

\--Pero que negatividad, incluso no hemos salido en todo el mes a hacer nada ¿sabes que nada nos va a pasar solo por dar un pequeño recorrido verdad? 

Kiyoomi lo miro con reproche 

\--Si te quiere arriesgar a morir, pues es problema tuyo, pero aquí no vengas, no me voy a contagiar por tu culpa ¿acaso no escuchas las noticias? Bueno, pues dicen ¡No salgas! 

\--Te tomas todo muy literal Omi-Omi 

Kiyoomi, como toda buena persona con 0 de paciencia, aún más si se trataba de Tsumu, lo sacó a empujones del apartamento y le cerró la puerta en la cara. 

\--No te pienso dejar entrar hasta que cambies ese pensamiento 

\--¡¡Ey!! ¡¡Omi-Omi!! ¡¡Omi-kun!! ¡¡Déjame entrar!! 

Le decía Tsumu tocando la puerta, no podía creer que realmente pensara dejarlo ahí fuera. 

\--¡¡Esta bien Omi-Omi!! ¡¡Seré cuidadoso y no saldré a no ser que sea necesario pero déjame entrar!! 

Después de estar media hora sentado en la puerta del apartamento, decidió hacer lo que Sakusa quería, si le parecía un poco exagerado, pero quizás él también era muy descuidado, y, tenía que entender lo importante que era la salud para Sakusa 

Al decir eso, Sakusa abrió la puerta 

\--Te diría entra pero tienes que ir a buscar la comida 

\--Está bien, está bien ¿tú que harás? 

\--Esperare aquí el pedido que hice de artículos de higiene 

\--¿No irás a comprarlo? 

\--Demasiada gente 

Dijo mostrando cara de pavor, el Miya solo puso cara de compresión, sabía que a Sakusa le molestaban las multitudes, y sonrió un poco, le alegraba estar ahí para ir a comprar el las comida y que Sakusa no tuviera que salir... 

\-- Sé que es arriesgado pedirlo en línea, pero es una página confiable que me recomendó Akaashi-san 

Y con esas palabras Atsumu salió, estuvo horas en la calle, pues había una cola horrible, pero volvió con muchas bolsas de víveres, y siguió las instrucciones de Sakusa, quien se puso a organizar y desinfectar todo 

A los pocos días Atsumu estaba con una fiebre muy alta en la cama 

\--¿Qué te sientes? 

\--Solo...tengo mucho frío 

El pelinegro fue en busca de algunas pastillas para la fiebre, y unas toallas y un cubito de agua tibia para bajar la fiebre 

\--Toma-- Le dio las pastillas al rubio, ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras lo recostaba de nuevo, le ponía una toalla en la cabeza y lo tapaba-- Voy a prepararte algo de comer 

Antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar, Tsumu le agarró la camisa con su mano 

\--No te vayas-- le dijo con los ojitos llorosos y la cara roja, imagen que a Omi, le pareció hermosa, pero despejó esos pensamientos rápidamente 

\--Me quedaré 

\--¿No que no te ibas a arriesgar a enfermarte por mí? 

\--No dejas de ser molesto ni enfermo-- el pelinegro suspiró-- Tengo mis guantes y mi cubre bocas puesto, no hay de qué preocuparse, además-- desvió la mirada-- no es tu culpa estar así, y quiero que mejores pronto, es raro no tenerte hablando hasta cansar 

El rubio solo sonrió, Omi realmente se preocupaba por él, y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido 

Al día siguiente ya estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. "Habrá sido una fiebre loca" dijo Atsumu, aun así Omi lo había obligado a hacerse la prueba casera, que había dado negativa 2 veces. 

Ya habían pasado tres meses, y se habían acostumbrado completamente al otro de una manera asombrosa, habían conocido sus gustos y disgustos, y hasta algunas expresiones que antes no habían notado 

Ese dia Kiyoomi no había salido de su habitación, y el armador comenzaba a preocuparse, el pelinegro nunca se saltaba una comida, así que, a pesar de que le había dicho claramente que ni siquiera se acercara a su habitación, el rubio se dirigió a ver que le pasaba 

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, Sakusa la abrió e ignorándolo se dirigió al baño, lo que hizo que Atsumu se preocupara aún más, pues cuando lo miro se veía cansado y tenía muchas ojeras, Kiyoomi nunca, nunca, rompía sus horarios de sueño, por los que no entendía el estado actual del pelinegro 

\--Omi-Omi ¿Qué pasa?-- Le pregunto el rubio cuando salió del baño 

\--No me pasa nada 

\--Se te nota candado y con mucha ojeras, además te saltaste el desayuno y el almuerzo, eso no es propio de ti 

\--Simplem--En ese momento, en la radio, que Tsumu tenía puesta con un poco de música, se paró, y comenzó a dar una repetición del parte informativo sobre el Covid de la noche, el rubio al escucharlo- ya que casi nunca lo escuchaba, no es que no se preocupara por la situación, pero Omi siempre le decía más o menos como estaba todo aunque él no quisiera, así que no lo consideraba necesario- y al ser consiente del abrumador aumento de casos, entendió el porqué del estado de Kiyoomi. El pelinegro, a diferencia de él, era muy preocupado, más de lo normal con la situación, hasta el punto de que tenía ciertos bajos y algunos pequeños ataques debido a la preocupación, pero estos mismos, el pelinegro sabía ocultarlos bastante bien, o Komori se encargaba de calmarlos por teléfono- como cuando Atsumu enfermo- pero esta vez parecía ser diferente 

\--¿Qué haces?-- Pregunto Kiyoomi, ya que Tsumu lo había tomado de la mano y lo estaba arrastrando 

\--Cállate y sígueme 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro, Atsumu lo acostó en la cama y lo tapó, Kiyoomi estaba confundido, así que no opuso resistencia 

\--Ahora a dormir 

\--Espera ¿qu-- 

\--Las cifras son solo cifras, sé que estas preocupado, pero alterarte y no dormir ni comer no puede resolver nada, al contrario, solo perjudicaras tu salud, a nosotros no nos pasará nada, seguimos más que cualquier persona la cuarentena y las normas de higiene, y con el claro discurso que le diste a cada uno de nuestros amigos estoy segura que ellos también estarán bien, así que preocuparte sin sentido no sirve de nada-- Y es cierto que, ellos seguían al pie de la letra, incluso más, las normas de higiene, y respetaban la cuarentena, por lo que no tenían por qué enfermarse, y Sakusa le había dado a todos sus compañeros y amigos (entre los que se incluían Osamu y Suna) unas largas y tendidas 4 horas sobre seguir las reglas de la cuarentena y mantener una adecuada higiene. Además de que, Tsumu tenía razón, simplemente preocuparse no iba a resolver nada, solo que su salud se viera afectada, y eso sería claramente un problema, pero... 

\--¿Y esto sigue por siempre? 

\-- No seguirá por siempre, saldremos adelante ya lo verás, aunque pueda tardar, nada en este mundo es eterno, y por supuesto, este virus no lo será, así que tarde o temprano volveremos a nuestras vidas de siempre-- Sakusa lo miro sorprendido, por algunas razón, esas simples palabras que habían salido de Atsumu, habían calmado por lo menos, un poco de su mente y su corazón --Y si sigue para siempre supongo que estaremos juntos siempre 

\--Prefiero enfermarme y morirme 

\--¡Que malo! 

Sakusa sonrió y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aún con la presencia de Atsumu en su habitación, quizás esas palabras que había dicho, no eran del todo ciertas, y puede que Atsumu fuese más importante para el de lo que creía. 

Después de ese día, Tsumu se había propuesto despejar la mente de Omi, así que, aunque con algunos peros del pelinegro, las actividades que hacían juntos habían aumentado 

Ese día, ambos habían apostado por qué película ver en la noche en una partida de Mario Kart –la cual era una de las cosas que Tsumu había incorporado en su día a día, y a decir verdad, al pelinegro le resultaba divertido ganarle a Atsumu casi siempre, no solo en ese juego, sino en muchos mas- y Kiyoomi había ganado, decidiéndose por una película con un título que parecía una comedia, pero había resultado ser un drama romántico, la próxima vez definitivamente se acordaría de leer la descripción... 

Aunque nunca imagino ver a Atsumu, el mismísimo Atsumu, llorando a su lado porque la mujer perdió la memoria... 

\--¿Es enserio? 

\--Es que es muy triste-- se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo-- justo cuando se iban a casar, y ahora el descarado del primo del hermano se la quiere quitar, ¡¡Dale con la silla Maurisio!! ¡¡Dale con la silla!! 

El pelinegro lo observó cambiar de estar triste a enojado con los personajes, y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas del rubio 

Atsumu paró en seco, y se quedó observando a Kiyoomi como si hubiera visto la cosa más bella de la vida, por supuesto, Omi se dio cuenta de esto y paró se de reírse, mirándolo extrañado 

\--¿Qué me ves? 

\--Me encanta tu risa 

Kiyoomi se sonrojo completamente, y tartamudeando algo que sonaba como "tengo que ir a dormir, es tarde" se dirigió a su habitación con el corazón en la mano, no entendía porque diablos esas simples palabras lo habíamos puesto así 

Atsumu, por su parte, estaba igual, no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero sabía que no era una mentira, Kiyoomi era lindo, que decir lindo, era guapísimo, y si su risa se escuchaba como- 

\--Nonononono, esto no puede ser ¿no puede ser no es cierto? ¿Me gusta? Nononono ¿el? Pero 

Y Atsumu estuvo así toda la noche, sin llegar a una conclusión, bueno, si la tenía, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarla 

Y un mes más había pasado, pero este había sido un poco raro, cada vez que se rozaban o se tocaban por casualidad, ambos se sonrojaban al máximo, se habían empezado a fijar más en algunas cosas que antes no pensaban, como "es lindo cuando ríe" "es un idiota sexy" "Me gustaría estar así más tiempo" "Quiero besarlo" 

Espera, espera "¿Quiero besarlo?" Ese pensamiento había sido un pensamiento común, aunque Kiyoomi intentó sentirse asqueado a la idea de tocar los labios del contrario, no podía más que desear tocarlos, saber a qué sabían, pues en ese momento, estaban cocinando, y Atsumu había tomado un poco de salsa se fresa y la había puesto en sus labios como labial, y había hecho muecas exageradas 

A Kiyoomi le encantaba la fresa 

A Kiyoomi le estaba empezando a encantar Atsumu 

Kiyoomi no pensaba "bien" 

Como resultado había terminado presionando sus labios contra los del rubio, quien se quedó estático en su lugar 

Sakusa, al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, e iba a separarse, pero Atsumu llevó sus manos al cuello contrario, presionando aún más sus labios contra los del pelinegro 

Y dejándose llevar, Kiyoomi había puesto sus manos en la cintura de Atsumu, pegándolo a su cuerpo 

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos 

\--Me gustas, Omi-Omi-- y Atsumu no aguantó más y hablo, ya no quería callar, ya no quería engañarse a sí mismo, menos después de que el pelinegro lo haya besado 

Sakusa, primeramente se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras del contrario ¿le gustaba Atsumu? ¡Pero que pregunta más estúpida! Estaba más que claro que le gustaba, estaba más que claro desde antes que empezaran a convivir, estaba más que claro desde el momento en que sentía su toque, sus brazos sobre sus hombros, y no le molestaba -aunque demostrase lo contrario- pero para su mente nunca había estado tan claro como ahora 

\--Tú también me gustas, no sé porque, ni porque tengo tan malos gustos, pero también me gustas 

Atsumu se separó ofendido, lo miro con una pose exageradamente dramática, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él. Sakusa rodo los ojos, y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él, besándolo, pero esta vez, un beso más íntimo 

\--Nunca volveré a hacer esto si no te lavas la boca antes 

\--¡¡Me la lave!! 

\--Como sea sigamos cocinando 

\--¿Porque eres tan bipolar? --Kiyoomi lo fulminó con la mirada-- Pero así me gustas, novio mío 

\--¿Novio?-- lo miro con una ceja alzada-- ¿En qué momento acepte ser tu novio? 

\--En el momento en que me besaste sin importarte mis "gérmenes" 

"¿En qué diablos me metí?" Pensó Sakusa, pero después sonrió, no sabía en qué se había metido, pero estaba seguro que era en algo que realmente quería, y no importa el tiempo que pasara, quería que ese sentimiento nunca desapareciera, ese bum bum, cuando tenía Atsumu cerca, y todos los pensamientos que venían con eso, para el rubio era igual... 

Y meses después, cuando se reencontraron todos, después del fin de la cuarentena, Suna y Komori habían ganado dinero, mucho dinero... 

Y Osamu un cómplice para molestar a su gemelo por toda la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca había hecho un One-Shot tan largo, y aun así siento que me faltaron cosas por poner, es que la imaginación no se detiene cuando de Sakuatsu se trata 
> 
> Sé que el tema de la cuarentena ya se ha vuelto algo muy usado, pero las ideas fluían solas 
> 
> Este es un regalo para Beth Write por el intercambio navideño del grupo "Keep Calm and Love Sakuatsu" Espero que te haya gustado, no entendí muy bien lo de ''Tira y afloja'' así que hice más o menos lo que pude por ese lado, espero que este bien así 
> 
> Quizás me quedó algo Ooc, pero es que si me los imagino así si convivieran, y el Sakuatsu tienes muchos estilos 
> 
> Viva el SAKUATSU


End file.
